Through The Rift
by GwenOwenforever
Summary: What happens when Frank, Riff Raff and Magenta fall through the rift above Cardiff? Rated for language and some sexual references
1. The Castle Has Landed

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**A/N:** This is just a really weird and random idea. A couple of weeks ago, I was talking about it to **JxIHarkness-Jones** and I decided I just had to write it. The chapters alternate between the Torchwood team's POV to the Rocky cast POV. This first chapter is the Torchwood POV.

Tosh sat at her computer filling in some details on a very important report for UNIT. She could hear Gwen and Owen arguing again over something stupid in the autopsy bay. Ianto was feeding Myfanwy, her loud squawks filled the Hub. Only Jack was being quiet, sat in his office, also writing a report.

Tosh groaned, she couldn't concentrate with all this noise. How could Jack do it?

Suddenly, the rift monitor went crazy. Tosh glanced up at it and her eyes widened. It was off the scale. Checking the CCTV footage, she spotted a huge building landing directly outside the water tower.

"Jack, I think you should see this." Tosh called over her shoulder, never taking her eyes off the computer screen in front of her.

Jack's footsteps echoed around the Hub as he ran over to Tosh. He looked at the computer screen and his jaw dropped.

"What the hell?" He gasped.

"The rift monitor just went crazy and it appeared out of nowhere." She told him.

Jack checked all the CCTV cameras in the area and saw that Tosh was right.

"Gwen, Owen, get up here." He shouted.

Gwen and Owen looked up, surprised. Their argument had caused them to forget about everyone else in the Hub. Gwen glared at Owen and then made her way up to Jack and Tosh, Owen followed her.

"What's up?" Owen asked.

Jack just pointed at the screen.

"It looks like a castle." Gwen frowned.

"No shit Sherlock." Owen mumbled.

"Shut the fuck up Owen." Gwen shouted.

"Make me." He snapped back.

Gwen was about to punch him when Jack grabbed hold of her and held her back.

"You two stop it now. I don't know what's got into you both today, and I don't want to, but whatever it is, stops right now. You got that?" He asked.

"Believe me, it will." Gwen spat and glared at Owen.

Jack let go of her and turned back to Tosh, sighing in defeat.

"You say that now but I bet it doesn't." Owen mumbled loud enough for only Gwen to hear.

She glanced up at him and shook her head slightly. She looked away again, confirming what he'd just said.

"Tosh, stay here and keep an eye on the rift. If anything else comes through, let me know straight away. Gwen, Owen with me." He ordered.

Tosh put on her comms as Jack, Gwen and Owen left the Hub. She saw them a few seconds later approaching the castle.

They aimed their guns at the doorway as three figures stepped out.


	2. Destination Disaster

******Rocky POV**

"Master, we are ready for take off." Riff Raff informed the Prince.

The monitor showed Frank N Furter sitting in his throne, legs draped over the arm, looking rather bored.

"About time too." Frank spat.

Riff Raff turned the monitor off and turned to look at the red head standing beside him. He smiled cunningly at her.

"My dearest brother, you are a genius." She smiled.

"Thank you my love. Soon we shall be on Earth and soon we shall be free from our enslavement." He sneered, his eyes gleaming.

"But are you sure we have to do it this way?" She asked, a hint of apprehension in her voice.

"Magenta, you know he will not let us go without a fight. If there was any other way, we wouldn't be doing this, trust me." He told her.

"I do." She nodded. "Why did the master pick Denton?"

"I'm not sure. I think he just picked a random place on Earth to stop his mother pestering him." He chuckled.

She laughed and shook her head. Riff Raff grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. They broke away for air. Riff Raff turned and pressed the take off button. The castle began to shake slightly as they left their home planet. Suddenly, the castle shook violently causing both Magenta and Riff Raff to fall to the floor. The monitor turned on showing a furious Frank.

"Riff Raff, what the hell is happening?" He shouted.

"I don't know master." Riff Raff answered.

He managed to pull himself up and make his way over to the controls. Checking everything over twice, he turned back to the monitor as the castle stopped dead.

"Well?" Frank demanded.

"I don't understand it. Everything is fine…wait. Master, we have landed on Earth." He frowned.

Magenta stood up dazed and clung to her brother. She didn't like the look on his face.

"Riff Raff? What's wrong?" She asked.

"We're not in Denton, we're in…Cardiff." He answered.

"Well get us out of here then and head for Denton." Frank ordered.

"I can't…we're stuck here. We can't even get home." Riff Raff told them.

Frank and Magenta stared at him in shock.

"Well, we'll just have to take residence here then." Frank said simply. "Come, let us go look around our new home."

Riff Raff and Magenta met their master in the foyer. Magenta held Riff Raff's hand tightly as he opened the door.

They stepped out and were greeted by three Earthlings pointing guns up at them.


	3. Greetings

**Torchwood POV**

"But, they look like us. They look human." Gwen whispered.

"Who are you?" Jack called out to the figures.

Gwen's eyes widened as a man in a corset, fish net stockings and high heels stepped into the light. Owen looked at him in disgust, men should never dress like that.

"I am Prince Frank N Furter from the planet Transsexual in the Galaxy of Transylvania." Frank answered. "This is my handyman Riff Raff and his rather sexy sister Magenta." The two figures either side of him stepped forward. "And who are you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness, head of Torchwood. This is Owen Harper and Gwen Cooper. What are you doing here?" Jack answered.

Gwen's grip on her gun tightened as the man named Frank began to walk towards them.

"We were on our way to Denton and our ship sort of…brought us here instead. I must say I'm glad it did." Frank smirked.

"What are your intentions?" Jack demanded.

"That is classified information. But don't worry, we are not here to invade." Frank told him.

Jack signalled the team to put down their guns when he saw that these people were not threats. Owen obeyed reluctantly. Glancing over at Gwen, he saw her looking at the stranger with a look of desire on her face. A pang of jealousy surged through him as Frank walked over to her and kissed her hand. She blushed a deep shade of red and giggled. After stroking her cheek with his hand and giving her a saucy wink, Frank moved in front of Jack. Jack smirked at him and shook his hand.

"Well, I'm sorry but you have to leave. I'm afraid I can't have castles appearing out of nowhere." Jack laughed.

"Well…that's just it. We're stuck here. I think the controls somehow got jammed and now we can't go anywhere." Frank sighed.

"I guess we could help you fix your…castle. It may take us some time." Jack shrugged.

"Why thank you." Frank grinned.

"In the mean time, I'd like to welcome you to Earth." Jack smirked.

"I'd like that very much." Frank replied and licked his lips.

"That's all we fucking need, another Jack Harkness." Owen mumbled.

Gwen heard this and couldn't help but burst out laughing. An image of Jack in similar clothes to Frank popped into her mind. She had to admit, she liked what she saw. Everyone glanced at Gwen with their eyebrows raised. She bit the side of her mouth to stop herself from laughing again and turned away.

"Anyway…you and your friends should come with us down to our Hub. You can wait there while I get Tosh to figure out how to fix this." Jack said.

"Tosh? What is a Tosh?" Frank asked.

"She's our technical expert." Jack laughed.

Frank nodded and turned to the two behind him.

"Magenta, Riff Raff, come." He called.

They quickly made their way towards their master. Jack smiled at them and signalled for them all to follow him.

"I'm afraid there's too many of us to use the lift. Shame really, it's got an amazing view of the Hub. We'll have to use the tourist office entrance instead." Jack smiled.


	4. New Friends

**Rocky POV**

"Where are they taking us?" Magenta whispered to her brother.

"That man, Jack, said we were going to some Hub." Riff Raff answered.

Magenta's eyes widened as Jack pressed a button behind the desk and the wall opened up to reveal a passageway. Jack led the way, closely followed by Frank. The girl, Gwen, walked at their master's side blushing every time they touched. It was clear that Frank was doing this on purpose from the smirk on his face. Riff Raff rolled his eyes, he couldn't go anywhere without the Prince flirting with everyone in sight. Magenta jumped as alarms sounded and a huge rolling door opened in front of them.

"Frank, Magenta, Riff Raff, I'd like you to meet the rest of my team. Toshiko Sato and Ianto Jones. As I explained outside, Tosh is our technical expert and computer genius, she'll have your castle fixed in no time. Ianto organises everything and gets us everywhere on time. Plus, he looks good in a suit." Jack grinned.

"You don't say." Frank said, winking at Ianto.

Magenta and Riff Raff looked at each other and shook their heads, trying not to laugh at the faces of Tosh and Ianto. It was clear they had never met a man like Frank before. Instead they gazed around them and took in their surroundings. Riff Raff looked at all the machines and longed to find out how they all worked.

"Tosh, do you think you can fix their…ship?" Jack asked, not quite sure what to call the thing they'd landed in.

"I might. But I'll need to know exactly what happened and how it works." Tosh answered.

"Riff Raff will be able to help you out with that." Frank told her. "He's _my _technical expert."

Tosh smiled at Riff Raff. He returned the smile nervously and made his way over to her. He kept hold of Magenta's hand, not wanting to leave her alone with complete strangers.

While Riff Raff spoke to Tosh about the control system, Frank went on a tour of the Hub with Jack.

Magenta sat in one of the swivel chairs and looked around again. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Gwen said. "Magenta, was it?"

"Yes miss." She nodded.

"It's ok, you don't need to call me miss. Do you want to come and have a cup of tea with me and Owen?" She smiled.

Magenta glanced nervously at Riff Raff. He urged her to go with Gwen.

"Yes, I'd like that." She replied smiling back.

She followed Gwen down into a big room with a huge table in the centre and chairs around it. Owen was waiting for them as they entered the room. He smiled at Magenta and then at Gwen.

"You could've made the tea while you were waiting." Gwen sighed.

"Sorry but I don't do making tea, that's Ianto's area of expertise." Owen answered.

"Yeah, yours is sitting around on your arse all day." Gwen snapped.

"Now we both know that's not true." Owen winked and slapped Gwen on the arse.

"Owen." Gwen said through gritted teeth but a moment later, Magenta saw her smile at him.

Owen laughed and sat down in a chair. Magenta sat down on the edge of one of the chairs.

"So, that bloke, Frank. Why is he wearing all that weird…girly stuff?" Owen asked.

"It is the traditional dress for a Prince on my planet." Magenta told them.

"I think he looks good in it." Gwen smirked.

Magenta noticed Owen clench his jaw and smiled, he was so like her brother. Whenever Frank flirted with her or he caught her looking at him, he would become extremely jealous.

"He is quite handsome, but very spoilt." Magenta sighed.

"So you and he…you're not…you know." Owen smirked.

"No no. I could never be unfaithful to my brother." Magenta smiled.

"Your brother? You mean…incest? Like, you and your brother are…" Owen shivered.

"We don't think of it as incest. You won't tell the master will you? It is seriously frowned upon on my planet." She panicked.

"No we won't tell anyone. Will we Owen?" Gwen said and glared at Owen.

"No, not a word to anyone." He replied.

"Thank you." Magenta smiled.

Gwen passed a cup of tea to Owen and Magenta and sat down next to Owen.

"Speaking of keeping things quiet. What you saw between me and Owen…it's best you didn't mention it to any of the others." Gwen said.

"No…I won't. But why?" Magenta asked.

Gwen shifted in her seat and Owen looked away.

"Well you see…no one knows about us and…well…I have a boyfriend, Rhys and if he ever found out, it would hurt him so much." Gwen whispered.

"Oh. I won't tell anyone. You know on my planet, it is unusual for people to have just one lover." She said.

"I have to see this planet." Owen smirked.

Meanwhile, Frank smiled at the man lying next to him.

"Well, that was interesting." Jack laughed.

"It certainly was. You're quite an experienced man." Frank smiled.

"I could say the same for you." Jack replied.

"You should visit me on my planet some time. I'd love to show you off to my mother."

Jack laughed and pulled Frank on top of him. They kissed passionately.

"Ready for round two?" Jack whispered.


	5. Goodbyes

**Torchwood POV**

Tosh stared around the control room of the castle. She had seen almost every piece of Earth technology and quite a lot of alien, but she'd never seen anything like this.

"This is amazing." She gasped.

"It's no big deal. This is our most basic technology." Riff Raff told her.

Tosh just stared at him in amazement. She walked over to the main controls and began to examine them. She spotted the problem and turned to Riff Raff.

"It looks like you got sucked through the rift and it's frazzled the destination plotter. The rift does that a lot." She sighed.

"A rift? As in a rift through time and space?" Riff Raff asked.

"Yes, that's it." Tosh nodded. "How do you know about it?"

"Research." He shrugged.

Tosh smiled and shook her head. She couldn't believe she'd met someone just like her, even if he was someone from another galaxy. If only he didn't have to go back home, he would have been a great addition to the team.

She helped him fix the machine and headed back to the Hub.

"It should be ok now. You should be able to get back home safely." She said.

"Thank you for helping. It's lucky we landed here, the Prince would've killed me otherwise." Riff Raff laughed.

Tosh smiled at him.

"What's your planet like?" She asked.

"It's beautiful. We have no daytime like you. The shores are drenched in the silvery light from our three moons." Riff Raff told her, looking dreamily into space.

"It sounds wonderful." Tosh whispered.

"It is. However, we are under the rule of a Queen that gets whatever she wants. If not, she humiliates you in front of everyone and gives cruel punishments. The Prince is no better. He's a spoilt brat who doesn't deserve to be heir to the throne." Riff Raff said darkly.

Tosh shifted uncomfortably. She watched as the pale, blond man in front of her clenched his fist and began to shake.

A few minutes passed before he seemed to snap out of it. He glanced at her and took a deep breath.

"I'll tell Jack we've fixed the controls." She whispered.

"I'm sorry. Please, don't tell anyone about what just happened." He mumbled.

She nodded and turned her back to him. She pressed the button on her comms.

"Jack?" She said.

"Yeah?" Jack's voice answered in her ear.

"We've fixed it. The castle is ready to go." She told him.

"Ok, we're on our way back up." Jack replied.

A few awkward minutes passed before Jack and Frank walked into the main area of the Hub.

"Where is Magenta?" Frank asked.

"She's with Gwen and Owen. I'll get them to bring her back up." Tosh said.

Gwen jumped as her comms beeped, she'd been in deep conversation with Magenta and had forgotten for a second where she was.

"Tosh." She said.

"The castle's been fixed, it's time for them to go. Could you bring Magenta up?" Tosh asked.

"Yeah sure." Gwen answered. She turned off her comms and turned to Magenta. "Tosh and Riff Raff have managed to fix the problem. You can go home now."

Magenta smiled and stood up.

Owen led the way back up to the rest of the group. He tried not to stare as Riff Raff and Magenta exchanged glances.

Gwen eyed Frank, wishing Jack hadn't whisked him off on that tour. She would've liked to have gotten to know him a little better.

The group headed back up to the castle.

"I hope you enjoyed the tour." Jack smiled at Frank.

"Oh, I did." Frank grinned back.

Owen cringed. They hadn't? He watched as Frank winked at Jack. They had.

"That's just fucking gross." Owen mumbled.

"It's been great meeting you." Tosh smiled at Riff Raff.

"Yes. It's been great to be able to talk to someone about this kind of thing." He nodded.

"I know how you feel." Tosh laughed.

She hugged him goodbye.

Magenta hugged Gwen tight.

"I wish you could stay longer." Gwen sighed.

"I know. I've had so much fun." Magenta said sadly.

"If you're ever in town again, we three should meet up and have a threesome." Owen smiled.

"Owen don't be disgusting." Gwen scolded.

"What? I was just having a joke." Owen shrugged.

Gwen shook her head at him and turned back to Magenta. She hugged her again.

"He is such an idiot." Gwen sighed.

Magenta laughed as Owen began to protest.

"You know you love it though." Owen smiled and winked at her.

"Hm." Gwen replied.

Owen chuckled and hugged Magenta.

"See you." Owen smiled.

"Goodbye. It really has been fun." Magenta told them.

The Torchwood team watched as Frank, Riff Raff and Magenta went back into their castle. They watched as it took off.

"Will they be able to get back through the rift?" Jack asked.

"They should be able to. They have very advanced technology that should allow them to return home. Plus, Riff Raff seems to know a fair bit about the rift so I'm sure they'll be fine." Tosh answered.


End file.
